Such a mount for a roof antenna on a vehicle body is described in German patent application 10 2005 044 610 (US equivalents 2006/0077110 and 2006/0103579). With this device one or more connector cables, in particular HF connector cables with plugs on their ends, must be threaded through holes in a base plate and in a bayonet plate. For mounting the antenna these connector cables have to be painstakingly threaded by hand one after the other through the opening of the vehicle body into its interior before the roof antenna can be mounted in the provided manner on the vehicle body.
Normally after the roof antenna is in place connectors on the vehicle feed cable are individually secured to the feed cables and the wires are then clipped in place so they are tight. This installation is difficult since first the antenna must be set from above on the vehicle body (roof) and positioned before the individual plugs and sockets can be fitted together from below.
As a result of this connection of the cables and plugs inside the body it is difficult or impossible to remove the antenna from outside, since there is not enough slack in the cables to allow them to be pulled out of the roof opening without disconnecting them. If the conductors are left long enough, there is the danger that they will rattle or their loops will be damaged when the vehicle is in use.